


Car Thief

by DemonDeepFried



Series: Drabbles [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Thief, Drabble, F/M, Impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without real thinking, you'd gone to jack the shiny black Chevy Impala. It's always a pity when the owner comes out to stop you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Thief

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

You jump out of your skin when you hear the sudden, gravelly and definitively masculine voice come from behind you. “Shit!” you gasp, dropping the rubber wedge and antenna you’d been using to break into the Impala.

Spinning around, you found yourself speechless as your eyes flicked from the handgun to the - _fucking handsome_ \- guy holding it. “I-I…” you tried, then twisted on your heel and tried to run for it, only to be grabbed back by a firm hand on your shoulder and shoved roughly to the ground.

Peering above you, you saw a raised fist and threw your hands up in front of your face, crying, “Please! Please, don’t hurt me! I just needed a car! I’m sorry! Just please, don’t hurt me!”

The fist froze mid-air, before you felt yourself lifted back up onto your feet and felt your hood slip down.

The guy stared at you and at last exclaimed, “You’re just a kid…”

Shrugging timidly, you replied, “I guess some start it young. Look, dude, I-I won’t cause any trouble, just let me go. Please don’t call the cops. I’d pay for your locks to be redone or something but I…don’t actually have the money…”

He waved it away, shaking his head. “Forget about it. She’s fine-”  _Did he just refer to his car as ‘she’?_  “-just…here, take some cash and go home.”

Arching your eyebrows, you gingerly accepted the wad of notes he offered from his pocket, but said, “Well, if I  _had_ a home to go to, I would be there.”

The guy seemed to show some hint of understanding in his eyes as he surveyed you in the dim, flickering lights of the motel car park. “Why don’t I take you out for some food. I’m meeting my brother at the diner across the street. Come with me and I’ll buy you something to eat.”

Cautiously, you nodded and followed him.

For the first time since your family had been killed by demons, you felt just a little bit better. Like a small weight had been lifted off your shoulders.


End file.
